Baby changing tables require that a user stand upright to change his/her baby. Parents or other care takers may be too tired to stand while changing the baby's diaper. The present invention features an expandable table for allowing a user to change and car for a baby.
Any feature or combination of features described herein are included within the scope of the present invention provided that the features included in any such combination are not mutually inconsistent as will be apparent from the context, this specification, and the knowledge of one of ordinary skill in the art. Additional advantages and aspects of the present invention are apparent in the following detailed description and claims.